Naruto x Tekken
by Wind Dragon 53
Summary: A crossover between Naruto,my fave anime and Tekken,also my fave game.
1. Unexpected visitors

-In Konoha-

"That was good,I want more!" Naruto just finished eating his third bowl of noodles.

"Don't you ever stop eating?" Sasuke,sitting beside him asked, holding his bowl and chopsticks. He sighed when the man in the counter gave Naruto his fourth bowl.He ate it like a very hungry pig.

"Why do I even try?" Sasuke asked himself

BOOM! a sound came from outside the store,causing Naruto to spill the food.He looked down at the spilled noodles.

"Who's responsible for that? I'm going to kick your butt!" shouted Naruto,He rushed to the place where the sound came.Many people stood there in awe.He elbowed his way throught the crowd and saw3strangerssprawled on the ground.They were unconscious,they were dirty as well.He bent down and poked the face of a man with black spiked hair.

'_This guy looks just like Sasuke-Kun esp. the hair'_ He thought,still poking his face '_And their clothes are totally different too'_

Sasuke came running towards Naruto. "NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Oi! Sasuke-Kun,Do you know who this guys are?"

Sasuke crossed his arms "How should I know! I haven't met them before!"

Both ended up in a staring contest.They gritted their teeth and growled.They were interrupted when a hand patted their heads.They both turned their heads to see who the owner of the hand was.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" They both said in unison.

"Looks like we have some visitors."Said Kakashi "We have to take them to Tsunade."

Both the boys looked at him,blankly "Huh? Why?"

"They look exhausted and they need some new clothes too.We may not know them but" He went on "once they wake up,They can tell us everything."

Both the boys nodded.Kakshi removed his hand from their heads and smiled.They brought the strangers to Tsunade.

**It's obvious that the strangers are three Tekken characters. namely: Hwoarang,Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu.**

**Review this fic guys! It's just my first time to post my fics on the internet. Hope ya all liked it! **


	2. Hwoarang a jounin?

Naruto was trudging along dragging the man he saw earlier.Sasuke sighed.Both of them looked at their sensei. '_Why does he always get the girl?' _They both thought. A stranger watched them from the rooftop,glaring at the man who Naruto was dragging.

"Jin Kazama"

Kakashi went in Tsunade's room followed by the two gennins.Tsunade looked at them.

"I see, that we have visitors." said Tsunade.

"Yes."

"Judging by their clothing,They're not from Konoha or any of the villages." She then looked at the red-haired man "Sasuke! Leave that stranger here. Naruto and Kakashi,take them to the vacant room down the hall." Tsunade commanded. They all nodded and did what they were told to.

'_Is he a chuunin? His green jacket"_

The red-haired man groaned.He opened his eyes slowly.Once he saw Tsunade ,he screamed.

"Hey where the hell Am I? And why are you looking at me like that? Who the hell are you anyway?"

Tsunade stood up. "I should be the one,who's gonna ask you that"

"Okay then ask me,lady"

"What's your name and how did you and your companions end up here?"

"My name's Hwoarang. and what companions are you talking about?" He asked.

"The guy with black spiked hair and the girl with pigtails "Tsunade explained.

Hwoarang shook his head "You mean... Jin and Ling"

Tsunade nodded.Hwoarang brushed his hair with his hand.He was uncomfortable with his new haircut.He was forced to work in Military.Hwoarang sighed.

"Are you a chuunin?"Tsunade finally asked.

"Chuunin? what's that?"

"So,you don't know what a chuunin is." tsunade rubbed her temple."then you're a genin!"

"huh?" Hwoarang was confused. '_What is this lady talking about?'_

Tsunade let out a sigh. "Nevermind.You may go to your friends now."

"They're not my friends! I just ended up here with them! By the way lady,What's your name" Hwoarang asked "You've been asking me questions before ya introduced yourself"

"The name's Tsunade! And don't call me lady!" screamed Tsunade "go to the room down the hall,your companions are being watched by the rookies" she continued.

Finally out of the question and answer portion,Hwoarang dusted himself off as he stood up and opened the door. He was stopped by Tsunade calling his name.

"Hwoarang! If you ever want to train as a ninja,come to me and I'll assign a partner to teach you the ways of the ninja!"

He raised his hand and gestured a goodbye "I'll think about it! See Ya!" And with that only reply he left the room.

**_Review! Dudes! still working on the third chapter! Sorry if you think this sucks!_**


	3. Another team 7 means trouble

_**In this Chapter our beloved Tekken Characters have new Konoha kind of clothes**_

**_Jin's clothes are: a blue long sleeved shirt with white and red flames on the right and left arm.Blue shorts with the symbol of his tattoo and he still wears his gloves.The gauze wrapped around his right leg with the small bag with Kunais and shurikens stored in it.And the ninja sandals( A/N: Wow! All blue!)_**

**_Xiaoyu's clothes are:a sleeveless pink shirt with a panda on it.White skirt with black shorts inside and the occasional bag and gauze on her right leg with a small bag with Shurikens and… oh you get the point!_**

**_Hwoarang's clothes are: A green sleeveless muscle shirt.Still wears his gloves and a gauze wrapped around both his left and right upper arm. His left leg wears Black pants while his other leg wears Black shorts and A wallet chain hanging around his waist (A/N: Think of Tidus from FF10,You know, HIS PANTS!)Yeah,yeah and the gauze wrapped around his right leg with the….. you get the point! (A/N: just read Jin's clothes)_**

Hwoarang went to the room where the ninjas brought Jin and Xiaoyu .He scratched the wing of his nose as he grinned. The knob turned before he could do it. Naruto came out and bumped Hwoarang ,they stared at each other for a long time.

"Yo! Kid! Watch where you're going!"

"Who are you calling a kid!" Naruto asked

"Who else but you!" Hwoarang went in the room. Naruto sticked out his tongue at him.

A group of genins and jounins all glanced at him once he entered. Hwoarang felt like he was out of place. He saw Jin and Xiaoyu in the corner. They were wearing new clothes and there shoes were already blue sandals. This time Hwoarang's hands were deep in his pockets. Silence filled the room.

'_Why am I always out of place?' _Hwoarang thought. The door opened. Hwoarang turned around. It was Tsunade.

"Hwoarang! Put this on" Tsunade handed him a pair of new clothes. He liked his clothes but there is no way that he would refuse so he had no choice but to accept it. Jin glared at him as he passed his side.

"Hwoarang! It's your fault why we're here!" He murmured

"Jin, Keep your cool, It's not all his fault. We also made the same mistake" cried Xiaoyu

"Hmph!"

"So…. You two are Hwoarang's companions, am I right?" Tsunade asked thw two. The frustrated Jin nodded. Tsunade let out her hand motioning for a hand shake from them.

Xiaoyu was the first to shake her hand but Jin just smiled weakly trying to hide the fact that he really was frustrated about Hwoarang.

Hwoarang now finished dressing up came out of the dressing room. His hands were raised sidewards. He looked at his clothes and at the gauzes wrapped around his arms and leg.

"Do I really have to wear this?" He scratched his head.All the ninjas in the room nodded.One Jounin stepped forward and smiled.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. Pleased to meet you all Hwoarang,Jin and Ling."

"Everyone! Introduce yourselves to them." Tsunade ordered and so they did.

After They introduced themselves. Jin sat on the bed opposite to Hwoarang's

"This is your fault Hwoarang.If you haven't touch that stupid machine, we wouldn't be in this place!" Jin sarted

"My fault! Well you two pushed me inside that thing!" Hwoarang argued "Well at least we ended up in a village not a desert!" Both ended up on a nose to nose staring contest.

"Hey! Hey! Guys stop arguing!" Xiaoyu tried to stop them. Kakashi's 3 young ninjas stared at them with their jaw dropped.

'_Those two are just like Naruto and Sasuke arguing!' _Sakura thought

'_That girl's just like Sakura always stopping us from fighting' _"Both Sasuke and Naruto thought. Kakashi sighed as he scratched his head.

'_Looks like we have another team 7 here!.They really resemble them especially .Jin and Sasuke look alike!'_ Hwoarang and Jin raised there right hand preparing to punch each other. They ended up fighting, They were hidden by the smoke when they fought.Xiaoyu sweat dropped.

**Review! This is all what I can think of for now!Wait! before that is it chuunin or jounin? I'm confused,just tell me in your reviews.**


End file.
